


WWE Purge

by AttackPlatypus, Flight182



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/pseuds/AttackPlatypus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight182/pseuds/Flight182
Summary: When I first thought of this I hadn't expected it to follow the 4 HorseWomen, but join them as they try to survive 12 hours of Violence, bloodbaths, and horror. Not only is it the 4HW but there are also superstars from Raw, Smackdown, and NXT, some from the past as well, Join them all are they try to survive the Purge. Who will be the Predators? Who will be the prey? Who will survive the night without any trouble at all? Read and find out ;)





	1. Becky

**Author's Note:**

> This took a long time to get done and huge thanks to AttackPlatypus for putting up with me haha, Go check out his work The Las Vegas Horsewomen story trust me you'll love it! Leave a comment, kudos or bookmarks he'd really appreciate it! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/pseuds/Hedone
> 
> Without further ado, on ward towards Mayhem!!!

2 weeks before Purge night

Becky hated this time of the year, she hated it a lot. Not because of what was to come but because of what would happen before and sometimes even after. In just two weeks, the American landscape would be transformed into a hellish nightmare; its people recast as demonic predators and their unlucky prey, others would become ghosts, and some, perhaps, even angels. 

In just two weeks the biggest party in the world would begin, what's this party you might ask? Well it's just the annual Purge. There will be a lot of violence, a lot more bloodshed, it's sad when that can be classified as normal.

Becky didn't hate that part, what she hated were the troublemakers who liked to come to the bar she worked at around the time of the Purge just to cause trouble. This Bar was, ironically, called The Lass Kicker, a nickname that Becky herself had been given by her friends. It was a nicely sized pub that didn't draw too much attention but it was still eye catching, the owners of said pub were her two good friends Sheamus and Cesaro.

Sheamus, a fellow Irish native like herself, has helped her and Finn out a lot. Especially on purge night, he wasn't called the Celtic Warrior for nothing, and his partner Cesaro, also known as the Swish Cyborg, wasn't someone to count out either. When provoked and faced with no other option, the two of them were absolute animals and Becky loved It! 

It's not that they willingly go out and kill people no no no, but when the night doesn't go as planned well...it was better to be with them and not against them.

But back to the trouble at hand, Becky sat next to Finn as they watched the scene unfold before them. This duo, who called themselves the Ascension, had came in and gotten drunk off their asses. They were loud and obnoxious and were now trying to hit on all the women in the bar. At first it had been amusing but as time ticked down Becky found herself getting very annoyed. 

She had been ready to kick their arses but Finn stopped her. Let Sheamus handle the problem he’d said. 

“Why does he get to have all the fun?” she had grumbled while being pushed into the seat she was currently sitting in.

“It is their turn.” Finn said. He meant it was Sheamus and Cesaro’s turn to deal with the drunks. That and whenever Becky ‘dealt’ with a problem they usually ended up attacking them on purge night.

Sheamus had been talking to the Ascension boys for a few minutes when Konnor, the bigger one, suddenly, and stupidly, tried to blind side him with a punch only to be slammed down hard on the table with his arm twisted painfully behind him by Cesaro. Viktor, his friend, didn't even get a chance to move before Sheamus had a knife up to his throat. 

“Don't make this hard Fellas.” Sheamus said in a very casual tone.

“Get the hell out or we'll use more force.” said Cesaro and he pushed Konnor’s arm up a little causing him to let out a painful grunt. 

“I'd give in if I were you. A shattered arm wouldn't do you much good come the purge.” Finn said pointedly.

“Are you threatening us, you sure you wanna do that?” Viktor asked with a sneer.

“Oh it wasn't a threat, just stating the facts.” For the longest time the Ascension boys just glared at them until they eventually gave up.

Cesaro let go of Konnor while Sheamus moved his knife away from Viktor’s neck. As the two walked away, it was Viktor who turned and looked at them all, he still had a sneer on his face, “You better watch your backs.” 

“And you better watch yours ya wasteland rejects!” Becky yelled as the door closed.

“Well that's great, now we have those goons to worry about come the purge.” Finn said with a sigh. 

“Well that's in two weeks, right now I wanna go home so I can sleep.” Becky said drawing an amused chuckle from the other three, 

“Yeah, me and Shemy need to head out too. We got some business to get done.” Cesaro said and Sheamus huffed in response. 

After cleaning up the bar a bit Finn and Becky said goodbye to Sheamus and Cesaro, it was their turn to lock up today too. “Hey! We're still gathering at your place right?” Finn called back.

“Yeah, just make sure you get there early!” They heard one of them reply back followed by laughter.

As they walked to their car Becky fished out the keys from her pocket and tossed them at Finn who caught them effortlessly. Once they got in Finn started up the car and pulled out onto the road. 

“Ya know we're supposed to meet up with Sami tonight right?” Finn asked after a couple minutes of silence.

“Yeah yeah, didn't he say he was bringing a friend with him? Haylee right?”

“You mean Bayley.” 

“It rhymed so I'll call it a win.”

Finn shook his head but Becky could see the smirk on his face. “Yeah, it's because she was the only one to agree to go with him.” he replied.

“What about Kevin?” 

“He's off visiting family or something, I don't really remember.” 

“Ahh.” Was all Becky said leaving the two in comfortable silence. Now before anyone gets any ideas no, the two of them were not dating. Finn and Becky have known each other for years back in Ireland, they were like family. 

They both decided to go to America together mainly to watch out for the other. America was after all a very crazy place, they have a designated day every year where they can spend 12 hours brutally killing each other! 

They decided that staying close together was the safest, and only, thing to do when going to a country as crazy as that.

They had originally bought an apartment but it had been set on fire during their first purge. Now they stayed in a relatively quiet neighborhood and thanks to Sheamus, they were beyond prepared for death day. Not only did he pay good but they had an arrangement of weapons hidden throughout their house and a state of the art security system. The red headed Irishman had a friend that had set it up for them, who it was they didn't know.

“What are we supposed to be doing anyways, I don't remember agreeing to anything?” Becky asked just now noticing that they were in their neighborhood. 

“I don't know, I think he said something about going to a club.” Finn answered. 

“Did he say a name?” Becky asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, yeah I think the name of it is New Day.” 

“New Day, hmm.” Finn had just turned down their street and Becky sighed in relief; she was really tired. 

Their house didn't stand out at all, it had two floors, well technically three but they didn't count the basement, with a decent sized front yard and spacious backyard with a fence. The house was sort in its own corner at the end of their cul-de-sac. The light coloured wood gave the house a very homey feeling. 

As Finn pulled into the driveway Becky, not even waiting for the car to come to a complete stop, was already out and walking towards the front door. Finn shook his head as he parked the car before turning it off and getting out himself. One of these days she's going to fall out of the car and when she did he would laugh and laugh…and then still laugh as he helped her up. 

By the time he had closed and locked the front door, Becky had fallen face first onto the sofa. “You have a bed ya know.” Finn said heading to the kitchen. Becky lazily waved her hand before it dropped to the floor.

The inside of the house was decent, there was plenty of space too. The light coloured wooden floors and carpet just made people feel calm and they seemed to make the house shine somewhat. There were stairs leading to the second floor and passed the kitchen were another set of stairs leading to the basement turned ‘hideout’ as Sami put it. It was were they planned, trained and stored weapons for the Purge mostly. 

It looked like a normal house, no one would expect for a gun to be hidden in plain view in the hall closet of for the lamp pole in the living room to be a sword. They made sure that there was a weapon close by in every room, even the bathroom. Maybe they may seem a bit paranoid but they're alive aren't they? 

Finn walked into the living room with a bottle of beer in hand and headed towards the stairs. “Sami and Bayley will be here in roughly 3 hours, do be ready.” He said hitting her in the head slightly with his bottle. 

“Yeah yeah just let me sleep.” Came a mumbled reply, with that Finn went up stairs leaving Becky to her much needed nap.


	2. Sasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I first thought of this I hadn't expected it to follow the 4 HorseWomen, but join them as they try to survive 12 hours of Violence, bloodbaths, and horror. Not only is it the 4HW but there are also superstars from Raw, Smackdown, and NXT, some from the past as well, Join them all are they try to survive the Purge. Who will be the Predators? Who will be the prey? Who will survive the night without any trouble at all? Read and find out ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written by the one and only AttackPlatypus! He's an amazing writer, go look at his works, you won't be disappointed at all! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/pseuds/Hedone
> 
> Leave a Kudos, a Comment, bookmarks or all three! It would be ver much appreciated 
> 
> Onward to Sasha!

52 Hours Before the Purge Begins

    “I just can’t believe this happens every year…” Sasha Banks said sadly as she stared down into her drink. She was alone in the bar at this early hour, as usual. Well, not entirely alone. 

    “I can’t believe that we have this same conversation every bloody year” Drew Mcintyre said as he walked past her with a tray of glasses which he replaced behind the bar. He was not only the afternoon bartender but the owner of the ‘Chosen Pub’. In response to this comment Sasha glared at him.

    “And we’ll keep having it every year until this madness ends Drew!” she said insistently. 

    “Do you ever get tired of swimming alone against the tide girl?” Drew asked her in a half exasperated and half amused voice.

    “Never” Sasha muttered into her drink.

    The reason Sasha was in a foul mood was that they were just over two days from the annual ‘Purge’. Twelve hours in which all crime was legal and American citizens could do whatever they wanted free of consequence. A practice that many credited with the dramatic drop in crime and unemployment in the country. But that Sasha deplored as a barbaric abnegation of civilized society.

    Sasha herself had never actually ‘purged’ in the sense that many used that word. Despite this she was out all night every year on purge night. She was a journalist and she’d made it her mission to document the horrors of that evening in the hopes that someday people would notice and put an end to the practice. But as Drew had indicated, to small success so far. 

    “So are you planning to go out and nearly get yourself killed again in a few days?” Drew asked her in a tone of voice that made it seem like he was only mildly interested in the answer.

    “You’d better hope not, you’d lose your biggest customer” Sasha told him.

    “True…” Drew allowed before he brightened and said “...and speaking of, look at what your drinking habits helped me get!”. As he finished speaking he picked up a small remote and directed it toward the door to his pub. Hitting a button he beamed as a metal barrier dropped down to cover the whole forward wall. A sound from further back in the bar made Sasha think that another such barrier had slid into place behind the rear entrance.

    “Doesn’t that seem like a problem to you?” Sasha asked him in an annoyed voice as she stared at the blast door.

    “What do you mean?” Drew asked as he hit his control again to raise the metal barriers.

    “Drew...you SHOULDN’T HAVE TO HAVE BLAST DOORS!” Sasha told him exasperatedly. 

    “Oh come on Sasha, let it alone for once. We get it, you hate the purge, but I can’t make it go away and it won’t do me or you any good if I let my bar get ransacked” Drew said irritatedly. Sasha deflated at this comment. This was the biggest problem she was facing in her one woman crusade: societal apathy.

    In her experience very few people were willing to admit that they actually ‘liked’ the purge. Most were like Drew, they didn’t intend to go out to rape and pillage, but they also didn’t believe anything would ever change. And so they did their best to exist within the system, even if they didn’t like it. This left Sasha feeling as though she was trying to wake sleepwalkers.

    Of course there was another reason for her anger at Drew’s blast doors. It drove home to her the reality of how dangerous this neighborhood could be on purge night. Sasha’s unapologetically brash nature meant that she made very few friends. And though she wouldn’t have admitted it even under torture, Drew Mcintyre was one of those few friends. And she simply couldn’t face the idea of him being hurt or killed on purge night.

    “Alright, continue to prop up an outbreak of barbarism in a supposedly civilized age” she finally grunted at Drew. This was as close as she would ever get to apologizing and he knew it. Thankfully he was gracious enough not to gloat over his victory.

“Can you watch the bar for a minute, gotta piss” Drew asked her.

“Do I get to drink free until you come back?” Sasha asked hopefully.

“ONE drink” Drew said sternly. He seemed to take Sasha’s assent for granted as he turned and walked back toward the bathrooms. Sasha, suddenly excited due to the prospect of a free drink, hurried behind the bar. With the air of a child in a candy store her eyes ran over the rows of bottles, unable to decide which she would choose. She had just retrieved the step ladder that some of the female servers used to reach the top shelves when she heard the door open and close behind her.

“Excuse me...are you guys open?” A voice asked from behind her. Turning awkwardly, she was still perched on the ladder, Sasha looked over her shoulder and saw a tall blonde woman standing in the doorway. A GORGEOUS tall blonde woman she noted with surprise.

The ‘Chosen Pub’ was, Sasha’s love not withstanding, a dive. It wasn’t the kind of place that attracted the average pedestrian in off the street. Certainly not women who looked like they may have just come from walking a runway in Milan or Paris. Sasha felt suddenly self conscious about her own borderline scruffy appearance as she looked over at the other woman.

“Uh...yeah...” she said hurriedly when she realized she’d been staring “...are you lost?”. This question seemed to catch the woman off guard as she looked puzzled at it.

“No...I don’t think so anyway” the blonde said as she looked quizzically at Sasha.

“Oh...Okay” Sasha said awkwardly. She realized that her hand was still fully extended toward one of Drew’s top shelf bottles and slowly withdrew it.

“Umm...can I get a drink?” the other woman asked.

“Oh...sure...I’m not actually the bartender I’m just watching the place for him for a moment” Sasha said in explanation of her odd behavior.

“Oh...I can come back another time” the blonde said. Reflecting that Drew would never forgive her if she let a paying customer walk out the door Sasha shook her head vigorously.

“No no that’s fine, I spend enough time here that I know where everything is. What can I get you?” Sasha asked as she leaned on her elbow against the bar. She realized that she was unconsciously imitating Drew in this so she straightened and folded her hands awkwardly in front of herself.

“Alright” the other woman said with a tentative smile as she walked over to the bar and hung her purse on one of the hooks affixed to it’s front for that purpose. Sasha was oddly proud of these as it had been her badgering that had convinced Drew to add them in the first place.

“So what will it be?” Sasha asked again.

“I’m going to guess this isn’t the sort of place where I should trust the wine?” the blonde woman asked Sasha with a sardonic expression.

“Probably not” Sasha agreed.

“Then I’ll do a finger of bourbon with a drop of water please” the blonde said without batting an eye. Sasha blinked in surprise at this, she would have pegged the other woman as more of a cosmopolitan girl.

“I can do that” was all she said as she picked up and decided against several glasses as she searched for a clean one. When she finally found what she’d been searching for she poured the drink and slid it across the bar toward the blonde. She then decided that she was in a bourbon mood as well and poured herself a very generous glass.

“My name’s Charlotte.” the blonde woman identified herself as she clinked glasses with Sasha.

“Sasha Banks.” Sasha responded as she tossed back a considerable portion of her drink. “So what brings you to my favorite little hell hole?” Sasha asked as she waved around the interior of the bar.

“I’ve had a shitty week so far and I walk past it most days. It seemed like the kind of place where people would leave you to drink in peace.” Charlotte said as she took a much smaller drink from the glass.

    “Yeah I imagine you get the boys buzzing around you most places huh?” Sasha asked. Charlotte gave Sasha a searching glance at this, as though wondering if Sasha were hitting on her. But in the end she decided to ask a question of her own.

    “And that doesn’t happen to you?” she asked pointedly. Sasha’s hand went reflexively to her hair at this comment. She definitely wasn’t looking her best that day, and even at her best she knew she wouldn’t have compared to Charlotte.

    “I intimidate people I think.” Sasha demurred as she took a quick sip of her drink.

    “Why’s that?” Charlotte asked curiously.

     “I’m loud, I’m brash, and I don’t take shit.” Sasha said. Charlotte actually giggled at this before she clapped a hand over her mouth.

    “I’m sorry, it’s just that you said that in such a brash 'take no shit' way.” Charlotte said. Sasha tried to scowl but found that she couldn’t help but grin ruefully.

    “So why has your week been shitty?” Sasha asked.

    “I just moved here for a teaching job and I don’t know anyone yet. So I looked into one of those private shelters for purge night but damn...they are so expensive.” Charlotte said. Sasha’s mood soured instantly at this mention of the purge. Here was a teacher, a teacher for god’s sake, who was having to casually plan how she would avoid being murdered in a few nights.

    “I’m sorry…” was all Sasha could manage. She felt like going on one of her rants but decided that Charlotte didn’t need or want to hear it.

    “What will you be doing?” Charlotte asked with a raised eyebrow. Sasha stiffened at this, clearly Charlotte was wondering if Sasha was one of the human animals that roved the streets on purge night.

    “I’m a journalist, I go out and document this bullshit in hopes that someday we can put an end to the fucking purge.” Sasha said sourly. To her surprise Charlotte didn’t recoil or even look annoyed at her tone. Instead she nodded solemnly.

    “I’ll drink to that” she said before they clinked glasses once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! To let all know, I will be writting for Becky and Bayley while the great Hedone shill be writting for Sasha and Charlotte.
> 
> What did you think of this one? Let me know your thoughts in the comment sections, I'm sure Hedone would like to know what you thoughts as well.
> 
> Chapter updates will be slow due to school and other projects but stay with me, I'll do my best to not have you all waiting to long haha!


	3. Bayley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I first thought of this I hadn't expected it to follow the 4 HorseWomen, but join them as they try to survive 12 hours of Violence, bloodbaths, and horror. Not only is it the 4HW but there are also superstars from Raw, Smackdown, and NXT, some from the past as well, Join them all are they try to survive the Purge. Who will be the Predators? Who will be the prey? Who will survive the night without any trouble at all? Read and find out ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really long wait, school has been very chaotic, life has been chaotic..its been trying times but the wait is over! 
> 
> Onward to Bayley!!!!

2 weeks before Purge night 

Bayley sat on her bed and watched as her friend Sami Zayn made a mess of what was her once organized closet.

“Why do you have so many sweat pants, this is the hundredth one I've found?!” he asked throwing yet another one on the floor. 

“I find them to be comfortable and I don't own that many.” Bayley said with an eye roll. Sami had unexpectedly showed up at her house and said that they were going clubbing with some of his friends. He was now in the process of trying to find her something ‘decent’ as he put it, to wear. Bayley had of course been offended and had voiced that to Sami, who completely ignored her.

He had been rambling on about her needing to get out more which Bayley translated to Kevin was busy and he had no one else to bother but her. Kevin was usually with them around the time of Doomsday, as Bayley called it. There were a few times where he’d leave but he would always come back before the streets were painted red. But where ever he was now it seemed to be of utmost importance because he told Sami that he wouldn't make it back in time before the Purge. 

That's how messed up it was, when a person could casually say that their going to miss the day when people absolutely lost their damn heads in a tone of voice they would use to tell their friends they couldn't make it to the party; at least he said he'd be safe. That's all that really mattered.

Now that she was thinking about it, Bayley honestly had no idea how SHE had managed to survive Doomsday for as long as she has up till now. Don't get her wrong, she can kick ass and take names but that could really only get her so far, especially on purge night. She’s not the type of person to just go out and hurt or kill someone, with or without reason. She had managed to keep her hands mostly clean so far and she didn't want to get them anymore dirty then they already were. 

There had been a number of times where Bayley had found herself outside on the streets, running, hiding, wondering if she'd live to see the next day. She didn't like the Purge, but it seemed to like her. She had seen a lot of terrible things happen to people and has been caught in some pretty terrifying situations that still hunt her. Thankfully she had made friends that she could count on for when doomsday came rolling around again, and maybe she was going to make more.

“I think this would look lovely on ya!” said Sami bringing Bayley out of her thoughts. She saw that in Sami’s hands were a casual looking, short sleeved blue blouse, black pants that she had no idea she had and a decent looking pair of shoes.

“Where'd you find the pants?” was her only question.

“They were underneath the pile of sweat pants you crammed in the corner.” Sami said as he placed the clothes on Bayley's bed.

“I only own TEN pairs of sweatpants thank you very much!” 

“Yeah keep telling yourself that Bayley, denying it won't help you. Now get dressed! We're supposed to be at Becky and Finn’s place in an hour!” Sami said with an eye roll. Sami himself was wearing a simple pair of dark colored pants, a black shirt, his dark red and grey checkered shirt, jacket thing and his famous black hat. Apparently Club New Day wasn't a dress and heels kind of place which Bayley didn't mind at all. Casual was way comfortable anyways.

“What are you waiting for?!” Sami asked gesturing to the clothes.

“I'm not getting dressed in front of you! Get out and wait in the living room!” Bayley yelled back as she got up and started pushing Sami out of her room. When the door was closed she made sure to lock it.

“It's not like I haven't seen anything before.” Sami said on the other side. 

Bayley’s face intently turned red, Sami had a REALLY bad and very annoying habit of showing up unannounced which had lead to quite a few, awkward moments, at least in Bayley’s case. “You should stop breaking into my house all the damn time ya pervert!” 

“It's not breaking in if I have a key.” She heard Sami say followed by him laughing. 

“You're the worst!” Bayley yelled.

“You love me though!” was his slightly muffled reply.

“Maybe.” Bayley said as she made her way back to her bed where the clothes were and started to get dressed. He could really be a pain in the ass at times; then again, he was taking her on a night out with his friends. To say that she was nervous to meet them was putting it lightly. Though she was glad that she was getting the chance to met Sami’s people before doomsday, Bayley didn't know what to expect. 

Besides what he’d told her about them, Bayley knew next to nothing about Becky and Finn. Sami had insisted that they were good people and that they'd be willing to let her bunker down with them, but that didn't stop the butterflies that were waging a war in her stomach. Not even after Sami had assured her that they wouldn't actively be going people hunting, or Bayley hunting for that matter.

It was better than staying in her house alone, being in a group that was well armed was the smart thing to do and Bayley wasn't dumb. Once she was dressed, Bayley looked over herself in the mirror and when she was satisfied she grabbed her phone and house keys before she unlocked her door and made her way to the living room only to find Sami sitting on the sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table. 

“Come on Dude I just cleaned that table yesterday.” Bayley said with a heavy sigh.

“My bad, it'll be fine though I think. Come on, let's get moving!” Sami said. Before Bayley could say anything, Sami was already pushing her out the door, Bayley sighed. She hoped that she wouldn't regret this.

Once they were in the car Bayley had taken to looking out the window hoping that the passing buildings and the sky would help calm her raging nerves. 

“So once we get to their house we'll load up in my car and head out.” She heard Sami say. 

“Yeah sounds good to me.” she said still looking out the passenger side window. Sami glanced at her in the mirror and saw the uneasy frown on her face.

“You alright Bayley?” He asked glancing at her from the corner if his eye. 

“Oh What? Yeah I'm fine, totally awesome.” She said with a small, unconvincing laugh. 

“Your not even trying to lie this time and if you were that was just HORRIBLE. You're still nervous about meeting Becky and Finn.” It wasn't a question. 

Bayley sighed, “Well can you blame me? The last time I met someone who claimed to be friendly they chased after me with a bat on doomsday!” 

“How was I supposed to know that Alicia Fox woman was a nut job?!” 

“You've lived next to her for two years Sami! That's enough time to know if someone is a wack job don't you think?” Bayley ask with her eyebrow raised, Sami groned. 

“Becky and Finn won't beat you with a bat, stop being so paranoid.” Sami said. The rest of the drive was quite, aside from the radio. Bayley sat with her arms crossed and stared out the window once more, lost in her thoughts. She had been so deep in her head thinking about the crazy Fox woman and her bat that she hadn't noticed when they had parked in front of a two story house. 

“And we're here, come on.” Sami said as he was getting out the car. Bayley took in a deep breath before she too unbuckled her seatbelt, got out the car and followed Sami to the door. 

“I think your going to get along just fine with Finn. Becky is awesome but I warn you, she likes puns.” Said Sami as they stood on the porch. Just as he was about to knock, the door opened to reveal a man with short brown hair, blue eyes. 

“Sami, good to see ya bud!” The man said as he pulled the Canadian in for a bro hug. 

The hug was short, when they stepped back Same turned towards Bayley. “I'd like for you to meet my friend Bayley Martinez.” 

“Sami told us a lot about you. I'm Finn Balór, it's nice to finally meet you Bayley.” Finn ask holding out his hand which Bayley accepted. 

“It's a, nice to meet you too Finn.” She said with an awkward smile. 

“No need to stand around out here yeah? come on in.” Finn said waving for them to follow him inside. Bayley sighed once again, there was no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the long wait, I'll try my best to not have everyone waiting for so long. Just keep hanging in there with me. 
> 
> What did you all think of this chapter? Poor Bayley having to deal with a bored Sami haha. Do you think she'll be alright with Sami and his friends? Will She get along with Becky and Finn? Do you think Bayley is in denial about how many sweatpants she has? Leave a comment below!


	4. Charoltte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I first thought of this I hadn't expected it to follow the 4 HorseWomen, but join them as they try to survive 12 hours of Violence, bloodbaths, and horror. Not only is it the 4HW but there are also superstars from Raw, Smackdown, and NXT, some from the past as well, Join them all are they try to survive the Purge. Who will be the Predators? Who will be the prey? Who will survive the night without any trouble at all? Read and find out ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by the one and only AttackPlatypus! Charlotte has arrived! Make sure to check out his other works! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/pseuds/Hedone
> 
> Enjoy!

49 Hours Before the Purge Begins

Charlotte Flair was feeling well and truly helpless; She found she didn’t much like the sensation but she supposed she was hardly alone in these things. She had no doubt that millions of other people felt pretty helpless right now as well and she doubted that any of them were enjoying it.

Charlotte was nervous about the purge, what else was new? Every year the days leading up the annual purge she became charged with a horrible kind of expectation. Neighbors, coworkers, even friends began to eye each other nervously or even expectantly. One never knew who would simply be trying to ride out the night or who would be out on the streets wreaking havoc. It was like some horribly twisted version of the anticipation before the holidays.

Charlotte was an elementary school teacher and, as such, not overly wealthy. Of course no one became a grade school teacher hoping to get wealthy but now she almost wished she’d stayed with her original career as a runway model. At least then she’d have enough money to feel reasonably safe on purge night.

It was generally agreed that, if one wasn’t of the wealthy politicians, part of any hospital staff, or anyone that enjoyed immunity from the purge, the safest place to be on that night was in one of the private shelters. This was a new industry that had sprung up in the years following the first few purges. Private companies would offer citizens who just wanted to ride out the horrid night access to a secure shelter. These shelters were usually built in suburban or rural areas and were constructed like fortresses. 

Their exact details could vary but they all had a few things in common. A private armed security force sufficient to protect the compound, thick defenses, and accomodations for a large number of paying customers. In the whole history of the purge only a handful of shelters had ever been breached, and these were mostly the smaller fly by night operations.

When she’d lived back in North Carolina with her family, Charlotte had always stayed in a private shelter during the purge. Her parents had always paid the bill and Charlotte now kicked herself for never bothering to find out how much it cost. Now that she lived on her own she’d tried to book a space in one of the shelters for herself, only to find that she simply couldn’t afford to do so.

Of course one of the other industries that had popped up was a new kind of predatory lending, purge loans. These came from individuals that were happy to front cash so a desperate person could afford to protect themselves. As such, they often came with horribly punitive and restrictive conditions. It was only a slight exaggeration to say that the purge lenders would ask for your first born.

Charlotte had agonized over this for a long time. On one hand, it seemed odd to worry about one’s financial future if one’s literal future was in danger. On the other, Charlotte would get to live the rest of her life, if she survived this year's purge, and she would prefer to do so in a status other than ‘unofficial indentured servant’. So she’d been forced to look for another solution.

The internet was full of information and advice on how one might best survive the purge. Charlotte had watched more Youtube tutorials on home fortification over the last two weeks than she could even remember. She’d found as many ‘purge preparedness’ checklists as she could and done her best to check off every entry on all of them yet, as she looked around her apartment she saw how woefully inadequate everything she’d done so far seemed. 

She’d bought special security frames and had prevailed upon a friend to help her install them, but now they looked so pitifully frail. She’d bought a metal device that was originally designed to seal doors in the event of a shoot out in a public place, say like a bank, and was ready to place it behind her door but now she realized that her door was just made of wood, even if someone couldn’t open it they could simply hack their way through.

She even bought a gun, a sub compact Glock 33. She’d taken it to a local firing range several times already but she knew she was no markswoman. Leaving aside if she could hit anything, would she be able to pull the trigger when the time came if the target was another human being? Charlotte honestly doubted it.

She considered the possibility of simply loading up her car and driving out into the countryside, but then she’d done some research and had learned the startling fact that rural areas were, if anything, even more violent than urban ones on purge night. She knew some people simply flew out of the country before the purge but that wasn’t an option for her financially.

“Maybe I should just sleep with him” She muttered to herself as she looked at the small pile of lumber she’d purchased. This would allow her to board up any openings into her apartment at need. 

The ‘him’ in question was a man named Bobby Roode. He was a co-worker of Charlotte’s at the school and had been after her for a date almost from the moment she’d arrived. Charlotte for her part simply wasn’t interested. Roode was undeniably a very attractive man but Charlotte wasn’t in a place where she felt ready for a relationship. But she had to admit that she found the idea of having a very strong man with a vested interest in protecting her at her apartment on purge night to be very appealing.

She instantly felt a wave of guilt and disgust at herself for even thinking this. Not only would she basically be prostituting herself but she didn’t want manipulate someone like that. However she examined her circumstances it seemed that she would most likely be facing purge night alone. A whole night in which she’d have nothing to do but worry for her own safety. The prospect was not attractive. But, she reminded herself, things could be worse for her, she could be out on the streets during the purge instead if her apartment.

She shuddered at the very thought. Everyone knew how dangerous the streets became on purge night and everyone knew about the countless murders, assaults, and other heinous acts that would occur and yet, this never deterred hordes of people from taking to the streets anyway. Broadly speaking, they fell into three categories.

The first were the psychopaths. They were the people who spent all year waiting for the chance to go out and become a complete animal for 12 hours. These were the ones who committed the overwhelming majority of the crimes on purge night and they didn’t confine themselves strictly to murder and assault, they also sexually assaulted people, set massive fires, and sometimes even engaged in such behaviors as cannibalism. 

The second group were the opportunists and they were the largest group. These were the people who went out on purge night hoping to gain something in someway. Usually this meant they spent a large portion of the night seeking plunder or simply robbing other purgers. Despite their prevalence, or maybe because of it, the opportunists rarely found what they sought. For every one of them who managed to enrich themselves many more were wounded or killed in the attempt, sometimes by their fellows.

The third group, and by far the smallest, were the vigilantes. These were people who believed in being more proactive about protecting themselves and their property; Sometimes even to the extent of seeking out those psychopaths or opportunists who had particularly bad reputations and killing them. But like the opportunists, the vigilantes failed more often than they succeeded. Worse, many of them weren’t much better than the psychopaths in their methods. They were the lone wolves.

What made all three of these groups even more disturbing had nothing to do with how they planned to spend purge night. It was that there was no true way to predict who might be part of what group. There were as many waiters and soccer moms among the psychopaths as there were ex-cons. Your friendly neighbor might just be the opportunist who tried to steal your car and grizzled old ex-con might be the very man who was out trying to clean up the streets on his own as a vigilante.

Charlotte had never, and hoped to never, be out on purge night. It simply was not something that decent people did in her view. But then she caught herself, she could no longer believe that absolutely. She now knew at least one decent person who did go out on purge night, or at least someone she believed was decent. 

Charlotte thought back the woman she’d met at that bar, Sasha Banks. When she’d first laid eyes on the woman, she’d thought that she might be the exact type who would be out marauding on purge night. But then they’d had a drink together, and then another, and then a final one. Charlotte was a good judge of character and she sensed that Sasha was being entirely honest when she talked about how much she hated the purge.

Charlotte had done some quick research when she’d gotten home that night and had learned she was right. Sasha was a pulitzer prize winning journalist who had spent time embedded with American troops overseas and even briefly gone undercover as a prostitute to get a story on a notorious pimp. But recently she’d seemingly been losing some of the luster off her reputation as she embarked on her one woman crusade against the purge.

Most people would deplore the purge’s excesses, but few would call for its abolishment. The narrative that the purge was responsible for the dramatic drop in crime and unemployment in recent years had been sounding in people's ears for so long that most started believing it. Charlotte was personally highly skeptical of these claims, or at least the idea that one night of mayhem was the only way such positive ends could be achieved.

Still, she didn’t have Sasha’s courage. She wouldn’t have been caught dead outside during the purge, no matter how noble the cause. She wished Sasha Banks all the luck in the world in her crusade but Charlotte would not ever be personally participating. She really did wish Sasha the best of luck, both for abstract and selfish reasons.

Charlotte was new the area and sensed that she and Sasha might someday become good friends. This couldn’t of course happen if Sasha got herself killed on the streets or, for that matter, if Charlotte got herself killed in her apartment. There was always more she could do to prepare, she told herself. So pushing aside her grim reflections, she got back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what are your thoughts on this chapter? Will Charoltte be safe in her apartment? She would make a great elementary teacher wouldn't she? Any questions or anything leave in the comments below! 
> 
> As always, stay tuned for more! 
> 
> (As for the chapter summerise if anyone was wondering as soon as I can word them how I want I'll put them up :) )

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do a WWE Purge story but I never got around to it until now and I've never seen anyone else write one so I decided to give it a go. I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Leave a comment, tell me what you thought about this chapter!
> 
> This is my first time posting anything so hang in there with me as I try to figure it all out haha! :3


End file.
